The Original
by GraydonGirl
Summary: The four friends stood there in awe, no longer mean, but happy. “Stacey Whitman” Gretchen said watching the new girl make her way over. “I don’t get it, what’s so special about her?” Cady asked. “...she was the original plastic” Regina simply replied.
1. Chapter 1

**The Original**

**All right guys, so I came up with this story and I'm only going to post this chapter right now, give a review if want it to continue. If I don't get that many I probably won't continue due to lack of interest. So shout it out! **

It was the first day of their senior year. All four girls each belonged to different cliques, but all still somehow remained the best of friends. Cady of course belonged with the art freaks, though she wasn't an art freak her self. Karen spent most of her time in the video studio with her other friends. Gretchen was with her new friends the 'hot asians' as Janis would so kindly put it. Finally, there was Regina, as part of her physiotherapy she was forced to take up sports and in the process fell into the category of 'jock'. Most weekends the girls would hang out just to make sure they didn't drift apart too much and they never planned to become the 'plastics' again. Or so they thought.

The four girls, plus Janis and Damian were sitting out on the front lawn of school waiting for it to start. Little did they know someone from their past would enter their present. They were all laughing to something stupid Karen had said again when Regina noticed something… or someone. She immediately stopped laughing when she saw _her_. She was stepping out of her pink convertible, wearing the shortest skirt possible along with the tightest shirt. She had platinum blonde hair and obvious designer shoes. Her make up looked as if it was done by a professional everyday. She was basically Barbie but with more money.

"Regina, what's wrong?" Gretchen said as she settled down from laughing. She knew something was up when Regina didn't reply. So she followed her gaze and it landed on a certain girl. "oh my god" Gretchen whispered. Everyone else looked at what they were looking at, none of them could believe their eyes. Everyone except for Cady seemed to be lost in space.

"guys? Hey guys?" Cady asked trying to get their attention.

"Cady, not now sweetie" Gretchen said.

"why are you guys staring at that girl?"

"it's Stacey Whitman" Gretchen said watching the new girl.

"I don't get it, what's so special about her?" Cady asked.

"…she was the original plastic" Regina simply replied as she watched the blonde walk straight up to the girls.

"well, well, well, if it isn't the skankiest bitches in school" Stacey said as a term of endearment.

"Stacey, what are you doing here?" Regina asked a little harshly.

"now is that anyway to greet your new class mate?" she said sweetly.

"class mate?" Karen asked in a frightened tone.

"that's right bitches, I'm back" she said with confidence and walked into the school. All eyes were on her as she walked up to the doors, she turned around and smiled at everyone giving her award winning smile.

"okay so what the hell?" Cady asked glancing around at everyone. Cady had only showed up last year and everyone else had been there since freshman year.

"it's Stacey Whitman, she was the whole reason the plastics started. She was the original mean girl." Janis started.

"but she wasn't just any plastic, she was _the_ plastic. She controlled everything in everyone, she destroyed more social lives than anyone we know. She's like the devil" Damian added.

"oh please, how bad can she be?" Cady scoffed out.

"in ninth grade, she spread a rumour about the most popular girl in the 12th grade because she liked her boyfriend, and within 2 hours the whole school thought she had VD. She was gone the next day and no one really knows what happened to her" Gretchen said with a straight face.

Cady started laughing, she honestly thought they were joking. But she soon looked around the circle to see no one laughing, or even smiling for that matter. "is she really that bad?"

When no one responded Cady took the silence as a yes. Cady looked over at Regina who hadn't said a word since Stacey's name was mentioned. It was obvious she was the most affected by this girl's presence. The bell finally rang signaling the start of school. All the girls and Damian got up and went off to their individual classes. Thank fully Regina and Cady had first period together. They sat down at their science table and put their books in front of them.

"so why's everyone freaked over this girl? It's not like she's going to start the plastics up again or anything. I mean come on, the mean girls are over and done with" Cady said.

Regina was about to reply when she saw Stacey walk into the class room. "no" Regina whispered to herself. Stacey caught a glance of Regina, smiled and walked over to her seat.

"hey Regina!" Stacey said cheerfully as she pushed Cady off of her stool and on to the floor. Cady stood up appalled by such an act and saw that Stacey continued talking to Regina. Regina gave an apologetic face to Cady, telling Cady she was sorry, but she can't sit beside her. Cady, still angry, ignored it and sat down at a nearby table.

"so it's been forever" Stacey said cheerfully.

"yeah…" Regina said. Cady was watching their conversation and it was obvious that Regina was scared of Stacey. Which was completely weird… Regina George, scared? It just seems unfathomable, but if you could just see the look on Regina's face.

"so what have you accomplished in my absence? I suspect you're most popular slash most feared, I'm sure you've got the boys whipped into shape, not to mention we have our little group"

"actually Stacey, the plastics are over. We ended everything"

"what? Why?" Stacey asked calmly.

"things got out of control at one point and we decided that we just couldn't do it anymore"

"oh please. What a bunch of bull. I'm back now and everything will go back to the way it's supposed to be. Me and you will rule the school, and Karen and Gretchen will follow. Order will be restored." Stacey said making sure Regina understood that things were going to change.

'_Order? More like chaos_' Cady thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Rise of Stacey Whitman**

**I know it's been forever and i know this chapter is really short. But i do want to let you guys know i plan to carry on with this story, and I'll update as often as i can. R&R. **

Since it was only a Monday all the girls had split off into their own groups. At lunch time Gretchen saw Stacey enter the cafeteria dragging Karen along with her. Gretchen started praying that Stacey wouldn't come over and talk to her, but it was no use.

"Gretchen! Do you know where I found Karen?" Stacey asked in a huff. Karen was still trying to get Stacey's death grip on her arm to loosen. Gretchen looked at her asian friends who were all just kind of staring back at her. She was going to say something in Chinese when Stacey interrupted. She started speaking in Chinese to Gretchen's friends, and though Karen didn't understand she could tell it was something mean, just by the tone of voice. Once Stacey finished the Asians looked at each other and soon scattered.

"Stacey!" Gretchen said, Stacey Whitman had just scared off all of her friends.

"as I was saying, guess where I found Karen"

"I spend all my time in the video studio" Karen interrupted.

"wrong. Only the AV nerds spend all their time in the video studio, and I refuse to hang out with an AV nerd."

"Stacey-" Gretchen started but didn't get any further.

"where's Regina? She's always at the usual table at lunch" Stacey said.

"she's outside, like usual" Karen said, she just realized she gave away Regina's where abouts and tried to take it back but it was too late. Stacey had already started heading for the door. "I mean she's – she's in the … bathroom!" Gretchen said on the spot but Stacey just ignored her.

Stacey flung open the door grabbing the attention of everyone who could see her. She looked around in a fury and saw Regina talking to some girls on the soccer field, they were all passing the ball around. Stacey took off in her direction in anger. "Regina!" Stacey yelled.

Regina heard her name and her head shot in the direction of Stacey. She was walking towards her in anger. Regina instantly felt a little anxious.

"uh guys, I got to go, later" Regina said quickly and tried heading for the school, but Stacey caught up with her.

"let's go" she said angrily and pulled Regina into the school. Once they were inside and no one was around Stacey started talking. "you weren't kidding when you said everyone split up, were you?"

"no Stacey, I wasn't. We all went our separate ways" Regina explained.

"why?!"

"Cady decided that-"

"Cady? That freak from Science?"

"yeah, but listen she-"

"no!" Stacey interrupted. "bring the girls to my house after school. Everything changes tonight"

"we're not going to your house, Stacey. I told you we're over it all"

"come or I'll see to it that Karen's club shuts down, Gretchen's Asian friends never speak to her, and that you never play sports again" Stacey said with a quick flash of her perfect teeth and walked away.

After school that day Regina, Gretchen and Karen all reluctantly went over to Stacey's house. Stacey had just moved back into the neighbourhood and of course her parents had to have the most luxurious place in town, it was probably twice the size of Regina's house.

"I still don't get why we're here" Gretchen said to Regina and Karen as they were standing on the front porch of Stacey's house. Regina leaned in and rang the door bell.

"she'll screw with your life until your miserable. So we'll just play around with her until she loses interest…" Regina said. She may not run the plastics anymore, but she's still the boss in a way.

"what if she doesn't?" Karen asks.

"… then I've got a back up plan, but that's only for extreme measures" Regina said right before Stacey opened the door. Without a word the four girls headed up to her bedroom.

She had wall to wall carpeting in her room, not to mention a king size bed too. This would probably one of those bedrooms you saw on MTV's 'Cribs'.

"sit" Stacey said motioning to the couch in her room.

"look, Stacey I've got a practise later, can we hurry this up?" Regina asked. Stacey just glared at her. There was a time when what ever Stacey said goes, and everything she did came first. But not anymore.

"ladies, there seems to have been a misunderstanding. When I left our school, it was up to you to carry on the tradition of plastics. Something happened… or should I say someone?" Stacey asked as she started pacing back and forth in front of them. "that's why we're here"

"what? You want to get us back together or something?" Gretchen asked.

"we never split up… we just took a _break_" Stacey said. Even though they knew that was a lie they also knew that, that would be the word around school tomorrow. Stacey had a way of telling everybody everything, and if they denied it they would be forced to face the wrath that it Stacey Whitman.

"and what if we don't?" Karen asked.

"test me and find out" Stacey growled. The girls knew that it was better to be on her side for now.

"look, Stacey, this is ridiculous. Everyone's happy the way they are… why do you want to change that?" Gretchen asked.

"because we could all be so much happier. Don't you remember when we would have so much fun when we got extensions on all of our assignments or got what ever guys we wanted at the drop of a hat? It was perfect!"

"Stacey, everyone hated us, they feared us" Regina pointed out.

"no" Stacey said forcefully. "they _envied_us"

"did you like go to the mental hospital or something?" Karen asked.

"shut up Karen" Stacey snapped. "You'll see, tomorrow, everything will be the way it should be"

"why? What are you going to do?" Gretchen asked.

"I'm not going to do anything…. _We are_. And as first order of business I already have something in mind"

"what you want to make some one else's life hell too?" Karen asked sarcastically.

"yes… our first group project will be to bring down Cady Heron." Stacey said with a smirk.


End file.
